


Lime sherbet

by Blair1272



Series: lover's under the moon [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy Hargrove Being an Asshole, Billy Hargrove Is Bad at Feelings, Cat's, Cats, Eventual Romance, Gay Billy Hargrove, M/M, Punching, Slow Burn, Soft Billy Hargrove, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, lime sherbet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24563881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blair1272/pseuds/Blair1272
Summary: Billy finally meets his boy with cat ear's
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Original Male Character(s)
Series: lover's under the moon [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775293
Kudos: 3





	Lime sherbet

Ever since that night Billy thoughts would wonder to dangerous territory sometimes but he would always snap himself out of it. He wasn't gay nor would he want to be. His father would have a meltdown if he found out the kind of thoughts he had. Billy drove down the narrow road well over the speed limit. He had left max at the arcade when she didn't come out on time. little twit had the nerve to flick him off when she though she wasn't looking. billy reach across the to the passenger seat to grab a carton of cigarettes.

Taking his eyes off the road for a second, when he looked back up there was someone in the road. billy had half a thought to just mash the gas and run them over but decided to swerve out the way and nearly hit a tree. Wouldn't do good to go to jail cause someone stupid enough to run in the road. Billy quickly jumped out the car angry, when he was close enough to see who was dumb enough t cause him to crash he stopped. It was a young teen dressed in a white hoodie that was dirty and ripped jeans. He looked familiar but couldn't place him.

" The fuck is wrong with you dumb ass " billy took a swing at the other who turned around fully. Blue eyes met green as billy fist connect with the others nose. Now billy recognized him. Well shit, billy watched as the other fell harshly to the ground from the punch, he could hear his head smack against the pavement.

Billy had been wanting to find the cat ear wearing boy for weeks now for some reason. He did eventually get a name from some girl with thick pink glasses. An victor prince who was a year younger than him. Turns out the he was hardly in school much but was able to keep his grades up to pass. 

" ow " he heard a painful groan as billy was snapped out of his thoughts. "that hurt " the green eyed boy touched his nose and then brought it in front of to inspect. blood was the result. In fact billy thinks he might of broken the kid nose. " suppose to hurt dumb ass " billy growled ignoring how cute the other was as he yanked him up to his feet. surprised he was knocked out with how skinny he looked. Looked a leaf could knock him over.

" the hell were in the road for ?" he asked 

victor finally looked up at him, blood gushing out his nose as he put the hem of his white hoodie to his nose to stop the flow of blood. " my cat decided to lay in road and sun bathe , quite stupid that cat is, miracle nobodies run it over yet, then you came out of know where and.... " by now the raven was babbling on about cats and something about noodles.

Suddenly as if it's name was called a big gray cat appeared rubbing against his legs and meowing for attention.

" Lilo you draft old thing " Victor glared but still ended up with a cat in his arms. " sorry " he looked back to billy. Billy glared at the cat not liking it. He was more of a dog person. 

Billy said nothing causing victor to grow uncomfortable and began to try to leave. He had a long walk home, Billy without thinking grabbed his arm stopping him. " come on got to get that looked at " he made an excuse up . " yeah but whose fought is that ? " victor said following him though. He had heard of Billy Hargrove the supposedly knew king of high school since he beat Steve up. He'd seen him around when he actually showed up to school. 

Too bad he was straight.

Victor hopped in the passenger seat with lilo in his lap, Billy tossed him a few napkins that he gratefully stuck up his nose. " your fought for running in the road like a dumb mother fucker " Billy growled turning the key and let the engine start before taking off in the the direction of his house.

" didn't have to punch me though " whined victor looking in the mirror at his nose that was bloody and beginning to bruise. It was going to be ugly the next few weeks. " you even ruined my knew hoodie " Victor continued waving the bloody sleeves in Billy face. " want do want apology ?" billy grunted out. " yes and lime sherbet please " Victor responded with a pout.

" fuck no " was the answer.


End file.
